The invention relates to a crankshaft starter generator and to a housing for a crankshaft starter generator (CSG).
In order to permit the first mixture formation, ignition and combustion in an internal combustion engine, internal combustion engines are brought to a predetermined minimum rotational speed by an external power source. For this purpose, various starters are known. In addition to ring gear starters, crankshaft starter generators are also known in the prior art. These are electric machines which sit on the crankshaft and have a starter and generator function and are generally referred to as crankshaft starter generators, because of the direct connection of the rotor thereof to the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine. The electric crankshaft starter generators have the advantage that the mechanical starter energy is transmitted without contact and therefore in a wear-free and quiet manner.
The crankshaft starter generators are arranged between the engine and transmission. The CSG rotor is connected to the flywheel, which is arranged on the transmission-side end of the crankshaft. Such rotor is thereby operatively connected to the crankshaft. The CSG stator is arranged in a positionally fixed manner on the inside of a housing accommodating the rotor, also referred to below as the CSG housing. The rotor or the rotor carrier is connected to a transmission of the output side via an adapter element, for example what is referred to as a flex plate. This connection typically takes place by screwing the adapter element to the transmission.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the screwing points between transmission and adapter element, for example the flex plate, are not easily accessible in the event of transmission damage or another service situation, since said screwing points are concealed by the crankshaft starter generator, and the restricted construction space between engine and transmission makes accessibility for a tool difficult, especially in a service situation when the engine, the transmission and the crankshaft starter generator are still installed in the vehicle. When a crankshaft starter generator is provided between a transmission and the engine, it has previously therefore been necessary, in order to remove the transmission, first of all to remove the drivetrain arrangement consisting of engine flywheel, flywheel housing and crankshaft starter generator, in order to reach the screw connection between adapter element and transmission so as to be able to remove the transmission.